Antes que meu coração se quebre
by Aiya-sama
Summary: Algumas feridas são tão grandes que precisamos apaga-lás, Ino perdeu toda a sua memória e com ela suas mágoas. Mas e se o passado dela volta a todo momento para a matar? INOXGAARA


Olá, para você que lera este fic.

Por favor deixe reviews para que eu me sinta motivada a continuar.

Sempre que houver as memórias de Ino, estará o aviso da narração em primeira pessoa.

E só,

Beijos e boa leitura!

* * *

_**Capitulo Um: Mente Despedaçada **_

*Atenção: Narração em primeira pessoa

"_CORRER, CORRER, CORRER. . . _

_No meio daqueles pinheiros todos da floresta, a relva atrapalhava meu desenvolvimento com os sapatos de salto Valentino. O vestido prateado era insuficiente para me proteger da chuva. _

_A minha respiração estava ofegante, mas não havia ninguém lá. . . _

_Não havia __**Ele**__ para me salvar. Por que tínhamos de brigar logo nesta noite? _

_Parei de repente, olhei para cima a luz da lua era a única ali. Precisava aumentar meu ritmo, tirei os sapatos e continuei correndo. Senão aqueles perseguidores conseguiriam o que desejavam. . . _

_Ouvi o som de passos à frente, escondido pelos arbustos e arvores. Mas não tinha aonde me esconder._

_Esperei pelo aparecimento de algum rosto e nada._

_O tiro ecoou por toda a floresta._

_Sangue, o liquido escarlate banhava o meu vestido prateado. _

_Alguém gritou meu nome, mas qual era o meu nome?A pessoa parecia tão angustiada. . . A dor profunda da bala em minha carne. Se essa era a face da morte, não tinha nenhum arrependimento. . ."_

-'''-

QUANDO PISCOU SEUS OLHOS, sua visão estava embaçada como suas lembranças.

Não havia nada.

Onde estaria?

Como seria sua personalidade?

Afinal quem era ela?

Sua ultima lembrança era uma dor insuportável perto de seu braço esquerdo.

Olhou em volta, mas não havia ninguém no quarto no momento. Uma rosa estava na borda da janela, talvez sua família a trouxera ou seria apenas uma cortesia?

Nenhum barulho de passos lá fora. O branco das paredes a deixaram nauseada.

Não estava prestes a morrer na floresta? Quem seria seu salvador?

- Alguém ai? –sua voz saiu estranha, quase abafada.

Como poderia existir sem ter consciência de quem era? E qual seria o seu papel no mundo? Foi à primeira coisa que pensou.

Sentou-se tomando cuidado com o ombro esquerdo que estava enfaixado. Notou que havia um pequeno controle ao lado de seu leito com a palavra "enfermeira", ela apertou duas vezes e esperou. Um nó se instalou em sua garganta, precisa de respostas. Concerteza.

O tom branco não a reconfortava, pelo contrario a trazia desespero.

Por que ninguém vinha?

Olhou novamente o relógio, ficando mais apreensiva.

Tic. . . Tac. . . Tic. . . Tac. . .

Apenas ouvia o barulho do relógio.

A porta se abriu e uma loira com um rabo de cavalo e vestido preto com o jaleco aberto entrou no quarto parecendo séria.

- Boa tarde.

- Boa tarde. –respondeu ainda meio tonta. –Onde estou?

- Bom. . . -parou se apoiando no parapeito da janela para anotar algo no prontuário. -Você está no hospital de Konoha. -o nome da cidade soou familiar.

Retirou uma pequena lanterna do bolso do jaleco, se aproximou da paciente e iluminou seus olhos. A médica de olhos castanhos se apoiou na cama e a observou.

- Seu estado de saúde físico está normal. -leu o nome da médica no bolso, Tsunade. -Contudo o seu estado mental não, você está com um caso grave de amnésia, provavelmente causado pelo impacto de uma batida na sua cabeça.

Ela escutou, porém com cada palavra seu coração se afundava mais num buraco negro.

- Você está me ouvindo? -perguntou a mulher, ela confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. -Quero te dizer, que quando sair sua alta a cidade vai se responsabilizar por você e seu filho é lógico.

- Filho? -sua voz saiu aguda.

- Sim. Você está grávida.

- Vocês têm alguma idéia de quem pode ser o pai do bebê? -seus olhos azuis brilharam com uma excitação nova. A criança podia ser a ponta, ou melhor, a única chance de encontrar com o passado.

- Não há sinais do pai.

NO AEROPORTO DE SUNNA um homem com um casaco preto, e calças da mesma cor atravessa a multidão com uma mala de couro marrom a tiracolo. Passou a mão livre pelo cabelo, estava indo embora. Talvez nunca mais visse o Japão.

Sentou-se no banco de espera depois do check-in, a cadeira de plástico azul era tão desconfortável. Olhou pelas paredes de vidro, viu um avião decolando. A sua frente um casal de senhores brigava sobre assuntos cotidianos. . . Pensou que daqui para frente não haveria ninguém para compartilhar da sua vida.

E também ninguém para amar. Já havia se acostumado à solidão, mas a partir do momento em que a conheceu aquilo mudara.

Um telefone prata em seu bolso tocou, era um de seus assistentes. A voz no aeroporto anunciou a saída de seu vôo, viu mais uma vez a tela brilhar e jogou o celular na lata de lixo mais próxima junto com o relógio que ela lhe dera.

HÁ TRÊS DIAS estava trancada naquele hospital passando pelos exames sobre a doença que a afetou, encarando pré-natal que teria que fazer. E se encarando.

Quase não falava com ninguém, com exceção de Tsunade e Sakura.

Andava naquela tarde pelos jardins do hospital para tomar sol com um roupão rosa que ganhara. O sol batia contra o seu rosto, iluminando a sua face pálida. Os cabelos loiros brilhavam como ouro, e os olhos azuis estavam fechados.

Sentada ali na grama, solitária em seus pensamentos se culpava pela falta de memória.

Pensou no futuro. . . O que ela iria fazer para se sustentar?

Por que ninguém a procurou? E se ela não tivesse ninguém para contar?

Foi quando uma médica de cabelos róseos presos em um coque desfeito se sentou ao seu lado. A paciente abriu seus orbes azuis como o céu para ela. A Haruno encostou a cabeça na árvore olhando para o céu e seu infinito com os olhos verdes. Seu jaleco estava desarrumado, a calça jeans nova combinava muito bem com o sapato preto.

- Espero que você não se incomode com a minha presença. -a médica falou vendo a loira se afastar um pouco.

- Não é incomodo.

A rosada a observou ali, afinal sempre tivera o quisesse aos seus pés. Tinha um lindo noivo herdeiro de uma grande empresa de segurança, Uchiha Sasuke. Sua família a amava e só tivera uma desilusão amorosa. Nunca se imaginaria no lugar dessa loira.

- No que você pensa tanto, loira? -perguntou a cutucando, sempre que Tsunade e ela se aproximavam dela parecia que seus pensamentos estavam além dos muros do hospital.

- O que irei fazer do meu futuro. -confessou.

- Acho que vai dar tudo certo. -sorriu. -Sei que agora tudo parece escuro, mas logo tudo irá mudar. Eu penso que você tem tanta sorte como eu.

A paciente apenas a encarou, quem sabe as palavras de Sakura fossem à pura realidade?

NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE caminhava pelo corredor do hospital onde se situava a maternidade. Sua atenção se voltou para o berçário. Olhou pelo vidro os bebês dormindo.

Seu coração se apertou.

Quem seria o pai de seu bebê? Ele a amava? Por que ele ainda não tinha vindo atrás dela?

O ar pareceu lhe faltar. As lágrimas começaram a rolar por suas bochechas rosadas. Era a primeira vez que ela desabava desta forma.

Ao chegar ao seu quarto encontrou Tsunade e Sakura. Tentou secar as lágrimas com a manga do roupão mais foi em vão.

- O que aconteceu loira? -Sakura perguntou preocupada se aproximando dela.

- Nada. -disse tentando disfarçar enquanto sentava na cama.

- Você pode confiar em mim. . . Quer dizer em nós. -a médica se sentou a sua frente.

As lágrimas da loira rolaram novamente sem controle.

-Vocês não podem me entender! -gritou se levantando e indo para a janela. - Como é que vocês vão compreender que eu estou grávida de alguém que não lembro? Respondam-me! -neste momento ele saiu correndo pelos corredores do hospital rumo ao terraço.

Lá cima talvez sua mente pudesse se esclarecer, ou enfim se apagar num mar de lembranças escuras.

As médicas saíram atrás dela, mas perderam o elevador que subiu. Sakura se lançou pela escadaria, só faltavam três andares para o terraço. Quando a paciente chegou lá, o concreto quente machucava seus pés, mas mesmo assim ela permanecia de roupão, pois sentia um frio enorme. Era um frio que se correspondia a solidão. Caminhou até a borda do prédio, apenas pensando na morte.

Aquilo seria um fim?

Ninguém nunca a procuraria? Ia ser sempre esse inferno?

Do outro lado do terraço um homem de cabelos negros, a observava em pé na ponta do prédio. Ele a analisou, cada detalhe. Pareceu a reconhecer.

Enquanto o homem se encaminhava na direção da loira, a Haruno abriu a porta num baque, caminhando até a "loira".

- Sasuke. . . - os dois costumavam se encontrar ali para namorar. -Você não precisa fazer isso loira, sabe para tudo há solução.

Ela olhou para baixo por um momento, sentiu o puxão em sua manga pela garota de olhos verdes.

- Ei garota, desista dessa idéia. -o Uchiha falou severo. -A morte não é a fuga para esses sentimentos. Você só vai ser uma covarde se desistir.

- Por favor. . .

Resolveu se render ao pedido de Sakura. Por agora iria dar uma chance a sua nova vida.

Desceu um pouco embaraçada com seus próprios pensamentos. Nunca em sua vida imaginou morrer. Precisava pensar no futuro. Mas que futuro?

Esse golpe que o destino lhe dera era fatal. Como seguir em frente sem um passado? Sem saber quem se é?

Assim que Tsunade saiu do elevador, dois enfermeiros a seguiam com uma maca. A loira se 'escondeu' atrás de Sakura observando a expressão irritada da médica.

- Pare de se esconder, que eu já te vi! -disse a apontando.

Sakura a empurrou pelos ombros até a mulher de orbes castanhos.

- Ainda bem que você não fez isso! -um alivio percorreu seu corpo, afinal ela ainda era a responsável pela garota, ou melhor, a paciente. -Será que você pode pensar no bebê? Viva pelo menos em busca das suas memórias! -gritou a sacudindo.

A mulher de cabelos róseos riu, às vezes sua chefe se apegava mesmo a uma pessoa.

- Sakura já vou indo. -o moreno a chamou de volta a terra. Pararam frente a frente.

- Tudo bem. -por um momento Sasuke olhou para a loira que estava em pé, quase como se lembrasse de algo. -O que você está olhando para loira? -a garota perguntou ciumenta.

- Nada. -o homem usou seu tom habitual.

- Te vejo mais tarde?

- Sim. Na mansão Uchiha. -trocaram um selinho e ele saiu com a mente perturbada. Como se tivesse visto um velho fantasma.

- Sakura hora de trabalhar! -Tsunade gritou.

Se virou vendo que a loira havia desmaiado nos braços dos enfermeiros, a garota correu para ajudá-los.

Sozinha a paciente em seu sono febril não sentiu medo, pois uma lembrança a acolheu.

*Atenção: Narração em primeira pessoa

_ "DESPERTEI AS TRÊS DA MANHÃ, completamente nua com os braços dele circundando minha cintura calorosamente. Estávamos naquela vila completamente devastada pela guerra. _

_ O hotel tinha uma cama bastante simples e uma banheira comum. Mas mesmo assim havia diversão em se fazer essas viagens. _

_ Me levantei da cama tomando cuidado para que __**Ele**__ não acordasse. Olhei seus contornos no escuro, uma luz fina das cortinas azuis entrava pela janela. Vesti um roupão de cor vermelha, peguei um pacote em cima da cômoda e entrei no banheiro. _

_ Nem fiz questão de fechar a porta, tatiei no escuro às torneiras. _

_ Deixei a água encher a banheira, uma das poucas graças do hotel era aquela janela que ficava bem atrás da parede. Abri as cortinas que iluminavam e permiti que apenas a água me aquecesse._

_ Algum pervertido poderia me olhar pelada ali, mas mesmo assim me arrisquei. _

_ Desembrulhei os meus chocolates preferidos. Os de frutas vermelhas. E daí sem nem tinha almoçado?_

_ Lá fora as luzes da cidade brilhavam, e um por um os flocos de neve começaram a cair. _

_ Nenhum barulho, somente o silêncio. Fiquei deitada ali vendo a neve se acumular, quando ouvi os passos dele se aproximarem. _

_ Quanto tempo teria se passado? Já havia comido mais da metade da caixa. _

_ - Ino. . . -a voz dele soou sonolenta._

_ - Te acordei? -perguntei inocente, uma pena não poder olhar nos seus olhos no escuro. _

_ - Você não cansa desses chocolates? -comentou entrando na banheira._

_ - Não. -respondi birrenta. -Assim como não me canso de você. _

_**Ele **__riu baixinho. Lá fora as pessoas corriam do frio, outras acordam e riam jogando neve uns nos outros._

_ - Esse tempo me faz lembrar a minha infância. Quando estava no orfanato nos corríamos lá fora ate cansarmos. -sempre que minhas lembranças infantis escapavam, __**Ele **__permanecia em silêncio escutando. _

_ - Fale mais. . . _

_ - Não, eu quero ouvir você falar. -o desafiei._

_ Por alguns momentos pareceu refletir. _

_ - Ino, eu não sou muito de falar. -disse se aproximando. _

_ Me distrai o observando, __**Ele **__pegou o último chocolate e tocou de leve os meus lábios. . . "_

Foi quando a garota despertou embriagada pelo cheiro doce de rosas e chocolate. E mesmo sem perceber acordou sorridente.

Sorriu ao pensar que agora já sabia seu nome.

LOGO APÓS O ALMOÇO depois de um passeio pelo hospital e um ultrassom chegou ao quarto e encontrou um bilhete debaixo do travesseiro. Pegou o envelope, olhou o lacre com cera preta o quebrou sem cuidado. Puxou o papel onde em letra elegante se lia:

**CONTINUA. . . **


End file.
